


dreamland

by sometimesheroesdie



Series: another level of salvation [3]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for episode 21, but it's cheating cause i just rewrote this scene lol, i need to write something new lmao, yay finally a secure place in the canon timeline!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: it’s another dream, another hopeless fantasy that will break his heart again, again, again.[ in which hiro meets zero-two in the timeless nothing between their minds. ]





	dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to give a shoutout to BlueEspeon and thefamilyjewels! your kind comments and awesome feedback made me so so happy, and gave me the motivation to write more! thank you!! :D
> 
> i write too much hirotwo fluff/angst rip
> 
> warning : spoilers for episode 21 in this fic! it's basically a scene rewrite, so i recommend that you watch it before reading!!

The ground his fingers dig into is hard and cold, but the support under his head is warm. Hiro blinks sleepily. There’s a pink sheen to everything in this snowy landscape, lending it a dreamlike quality. Sakura blossoms drift downward lazily, and he’s reminded of  _her_ pink tresses as  _she_  twirled and laughed with him in Mistilteinn . . . pink tresses that touch upon his cheeks here, now.

He forces his eyes shut. No. No, it’s too good to be true. It’s another dream, another hopeless fantasy that will break his heart again, again, and again. She is his heart and his hurt. She can’t be here.

“ _Darling_.” A gentle whisper shifts his bangs, and so he looks, fragile hope blooming in his chest.

Zero-Two’s smile comes into focus. He gets up, kneeling before her.

She’s here. She’s real. She is not lost to him.

His fingers clench in the crumbling snow as he stares into her gleaming eyes.

_I kept my promise._

Tears build behind his eyes, rising to a shattering intensity. He smiles through his heartbreak, true happiness shooting into his veins.  _I believed you would._

 _Everyone helped_ , she breathes.

 _Right_ , he whispers, and falls into her arms. He’s so close to breaking in her embrace, a sob threatening to shatter his smile. He breathes in heavily, memorising her scent, blood and flowers and clean, sharp snow. Her hands stroke his back and she presses him into her warmth.

 _I missed you, Zero-Two_. Tears trickle down his cheeks. It hurt, so much, to be torn away from her. His partner, his wings, his everything. He touches her sakura-coloured hair, fingers shaking.

Her breaths trembling, her words unsteady, she tells him:  _Same here, darling._  And then she pulls away, lips parted, eyes cast upward. Hiro follows her gaze.

Mistletoe, just like when they were children under the tree, tiny and freezing and drunk on their bought freedom. He remembers the red-skinned girl, so happy and childlike and free. He remembers his own words, high-pitched from boyhood:  _I’ll be your darling._

 _My darling_ , she mouths, now, on the snowy ground.

Twin giggles burst out from them, at the memory, and they lean into each other. Their foreheads touch, and she’s so close, so close he can feel her light exhale tickling him. Just an inch, and he can taste the sweetness of her mouth. His lips seek hers, desperate and hungry. Zero-Two’s fingers grip at his shoulder, and he tastes the tiny whimper forcing its way out of her throat.

_Darling._

His eyes open a crack. The rosy landscape blurs, sparkles, blinds him. All he sees is her, chapped lips and dark lashes. And yet . . . and yet the gaze she turns on him is sad, infinitely, endlessly so; the hand she brushes down his arm slow with longing and pain. The glittering snow around them throws light every which way, until it seems to be consume her too.

Hiro cries out silently. It’s far too soon for her to go. They were supposed to have more time in this impossible, paradisal dreamland of his, more time together, more  _time_ -

_It’s time to wake up, darling._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!! please leave feedback if you have any - it really helps me and my writing! :)
> 
> | [my tumblr](sometimesheroesdie.tumblr.com)  
> | [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sometimesheroesdie/?hl=en)
> 
> [ edit : these links are broken, i think. i think i’ll stop putting these in future fics. ]


End file.
